


What Arthur Will Do by Derek

by thymeindeepforest



Series: 亚梅公寓pwp合集 [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymeindeepforest/pseuds/thymeindeepforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>嗨。这里Derek。很吃惊有人愿意去看我写的pwp，让我很感动，Merlin这部剧给了我很多的感动还有对爱情的认知，我和很多人一样都坚信他们彼此相爱，也许这份感情甚至已经超越了爱情。<br/>这篇文为什么Arthur会这么生气，是因为他无法控制的想到Merlin会魔法如果在之前被发现了，他就会失去这个人，至于为什么失去Merlin会让他这么痛苦。——他最终明白他爱他。从一开始，从未改变。<br/>  AM大概也就是相互陪伴的故事，他们总是在一起，以他们的方式爱着对方。就算Merlin等了Arthur一千年，他还带着他们的美好的回忆，等待如此漫长，结果也会相应的美好。<br/>  这大概是我这两年最后的一篇文了，也是写的第一篇pwp，有很多脑洞都没有时间去写，也是挺难过的事，想和同好交朋友但是也遇见不到多少。<br/>爱在，AM的爱情永远会激励我。 </p></blockquote>





	What Arthur Will Do by Derek

Merlin正以一种无比尴尬的姿势高翘起臀部赤裸着趴在国王的大床上，Arthur从进门就没说一句话，国王的盛怒和毫不掩饰的视线让Merlin颤抖着把脸埋进被絮里。  
  Arthur的两根手指埋在Merlin的体内，不适感在慢慢褪去，冰冷的盔甲紧贴在Merlin的小腿。整个寝室安静的只能听到喘息和水泽声，Merlin觉得他的脸要烧着了。  
  当两根手指毫不留情狠狠碾压过前列腺，Melin的腰部骤然挺直，发出一声不高不低的呻吟——正是Arthur平时最爱的那种，撩拨勾人但自己却毫不知晓。  
  国王缓慢的弯下身，锁子甲紧贴Merlin裸露的皮肤，那咯人的寒冷让他情不自禁的颤抖。  
   "你觉得我在生气什么？"Arthur低沉的嗓音在耳边响起，因讲话而形成的起风吹在Melin的耳边。Merlin摇摇头，"我不知道，My lord."  
  在体内的手指迅速的勾起，Merlin瞪大眼睛扬起脖子，像濒死的鱼一样迅速的喘气。  
   " 你可以叫出来。" Arthur说完又加入了一根手指，饱胀的感觉让Merlin呼出了满足的气吁，" 卫兵没有遣散，让他们听听新上任的最伟大的法师，在国王的床上有多么淫荡。"  
手指在体内转动按压，深处传来的瘙痒使得Merlin摆动着腰部去追逐手指的步伐。Arthur感受到他的作为冷哼一声，开始抽插。  
    Merlin在第一掌落在他的臀部时发出了啜泣，Arthur并了并手指回味着嫩肉的良好触感。Merlin难以置信的回头，对上Arthur毫无波澜的眼神。  
    又一掌落下，带上了牛皮手套，火辣的痛感传来，几乎让可怜的法师无法忍受。Merlin对于体内燃起的期待和快感感到羞耻，疼痛却又让他含泪。加快速度的抽打让他的本就勃起的阴茎更加硬挺，他向前倾倒企图躲开这项惩罚，残留的尊严让他咬紧牙关把那些祈求的话语咽回嘴里，但依旧无法制止抽噎——这份疼痛太超过了。他的下体和丝绸的床单摩擦，快感让阴茎颤抖，就快到爆发的边缘。  
    最后一掌狠狠的，不留情面的打在会阴上，Merlin尖叫着喷射，臀部高高的翘起，然后骤然的瘫倒在床上。  
    他把沾着泪水的脸埋在被子里，趴在自己刚刚射出的精液上，后穴因为扩张一开一合，臀部上的红痕清晰可见。——明天的会议不能坐了，他想。  
    Arthur的轻笑让他后背发凉，一个冰凉的物体抵上后穴。" 你以为这就结束了吗？"  
    一个假的阴茎慢慢的推入Merlin的体内，" 这只是开始。"  
Arthur温柔的把Merlin抱起来，和他冰冷的态度不同，开始脱去他的锁子甲，只留红色的里衣。Merlin仰躺在床上，他本来想奚落他几句，有关国王居然会自己脱衣服。但是床垫很软，和他在Gauis那儿的床完全不同——怪不得Arthur这么喜欢赖床。  
   他的神游没有持续太久，Arthur上前握住他夹紧的膝盖，以一种极其慢的速度张开，把后穴暴露在空气中。  
   假阳具露出一截在外面，Arthur开始抽插，用有凸起的龟头抵在前列腺上缓慢的转动，Merlin感受到那个小小的腺体传来的快感，吞噬着他，让他扭动，呻吟，失去理智在他的心上人，Albion最伟大的国王面前像个求欢的下贱婊子一样，把自己往那个道具上按。  
     Arthur的动作越来越狠，Merlin的深情也越来越空白，他已经沉醉在Arthur带给他的快乐狂潮，无法去想任何其他的东西，只有尖叫着再次达到了高潮。  
    Merlin又失神，他突然回忆起Arthur对待Gwen的珍惜，他想他和Gwen共度的那些夜晚，一定不会这么粗鲁和不近人情。他开始渴望一个拥抱，但Merlin明白他可能得不到那个，所以他决定什么也不说，像他一贯的那样——那是长久隐藏秘密的陋习，而他也不准备改  
变。  
皮带扣撞击发出的声音让Merlin动了动脖子，Arthur正在脱去他的上衣，不管Merlin看过多少次，那精壮的肌肉还是会让他的视线停留。到Arthur一丝不挂，胯下的生殖器高耸，因为没有得到释放已经硬的发疼。  
    Merlin感到危险，直觉让他往后挪去，但Arthur揪住了他的头发阻止他后退，拉扯着他直起上半身，把龟头在Merlin的脸上磨蹭。Merlin无法躲避，鼻尖充满着Arthur的雄性气味，Arthur从上而下盯着Merlin，就仿佛法师是他的一个所有物，是他的物品，这种带着赤裸独占欲的视线让Merlin的头脑发热，他怔怔的伸出舌头舔过Arthur龟头中的小孔。  
Arthur发出了一声低吼，捏住Merlin的下巴迫使他张开嘴，把自己的肉棒送进去。  
"Suck it."  
命令的语气让Merlin下意识的遵守，嘴里含着男人的器具提醒他处在多么不堪的局面，但这个人是"ARTHUR"。  
Merlin抬眼，直勾勾的看着国王，然后双手握住底部伸出舌头一直舔到龟头，然后含住吮吸。  
  Arthur终于无法忍耐，把Merlin翻了一个身，扣住Merlin的腰肢缓慢的把肉刃挤进他的后穴，不管Merlin是否适应，快速的开始抽插。Merlin因为巨大的刺激绞紧了后穴，听到身上人的粗重喘气，疼痛和快感并行。不应期还没有过去，两次的喷射让他射不出来什么，阴茎有些疼痛。  
  但Arthur并不体谅，他握住Merlin疲软的分身粗暴的摩擦，看着它慢慢的再次充血，挺立，Merlin的浑身都在颤抖，三次的狂潮榨干了他的体力，他渴望休息但Arthur一点没有减缓速度的意思，偌大的房间肉体撞击的声音和水泽声回响，夹杂着Merlin或高或低的呻吟。  
   "如果，"Arthur突然开口，腰部依旧疯狂的律动，气息有些不稳，"你被父亲发现了秘密，你可能会死！你知道这个还一次次的犯，你没有和我坦白，在我们相处的所有时间你都在说谎！就为了那个见鬼的命运！"  
  Arthur的情绪极度不稳定，他快到达爆发的边缘，Merlin的神智已经有些散涣，他只能盯着Arthur，他的王，他的一切。  
   "有些时候我不明白我应该怎么对你。" Arthur听上去已经近乎绝望了。  
   Arthur突然抽出埋在Merlin体内的阳根，Merlin因空虚而难耐的呻吟，Arthur大发慈悲的把刚刚的道具塞进去，让Merlin面对着他，半跪起身，右手用道具操着Merlin，左手对着Merlin快速的撸动他的勃起，随着快感的堆积手速越来越快，最终把所有射出的白浊全部撒在Merlin的脸上。(这使他看起来那么完美的堕落，Arthur一直以来都爱死这个。)  
   他俯下身，对着Merlin的耳朵，舔弄他的耳垂。  
   "你是个法师。" Arthur顿了顿，Merlin用仅有的力气点了点头，Arthur叹了口气，"而我如此爱你。"  
    Merlin到达了有生以来最完美的高潮。

**Author's Note:**

> 嗨。这里Derek。很吃惊有人愿意去看我写的pwp，让我很感动，Merlin这部剧给了我很多的感动还有对爱情的认知，我和很多人一样都坚信他们彼此相爱，也许这份感情甚至已经超越了爱情。  
> 这篇文为什么Arthur会这么生气，是因为他无法控制的想到Merlin会魔法如果在之前被发现了，他就会失去这个人，至于为什么失去Merlin会让他这么痛苦。——他最终明白他爱他。从一开始，从未改变。  
>   AM大概也就是相互陪伴的故事，他们总是在一起，以他们的方式爱着对方。就算Merlin等了Arthur一千年，他还带着他们的美好的回忆，等待如此漫长，结果也会相应的美好。  
>   这大概是我这两年最后的一篇文了，也是写的第一篇pwp，有很多脑洞都没有时间去写，也是挺难过的事，想和同好交朋友但是也遇见不到多少。  
> 爱在，AM的爱情永远会激励我。 


End file.
